


Check Me Out Too

by lgbtwinks



Series: Larry Drabbles [4]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Library, Alternate Universe - No One Direction, Alternate Universe - Non-Famous, First Meetings, Fluff, Harry Styles - Freeform, Louis Tomlinson - Freeform, M/M, Non-Famous Harry, Non-Famous Louis, book store, larry - Freeform, larry au, larry stylinson - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-06
Updated: 2018-05-06
Packaged: 2019-05-02 21:19:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,113
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14553762
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lgbtwinks/pseuds/lgbtwinks
Summary: “ Harry, this is my son Louis.” Jay pushes her son in front of Harry. She somehow finds her way at the counter all of a sudden.or an AU where Harry goes to the book store and meets the owner's son who he may or may not want to date. [basically a drabble based on @bookshoppelarry 's username (on twitter) ]





	Check Me Out Too

**Author's Note:**

> unedited

 

 

Harry believes that books are the key to one’s soul, well Harry’s. Harry loves book a lot. He loved spending hours reading, analysing and day-dreaming about books. It was not a huge surprise to Harry’s friends and family went to Tomlinson Reads and brought a book or ten.

Harry felt like a kid in a candy store whenever he got a new book. Gemma, his older sister teased him about being a book worm. Harry simply would not be Harry if he did not have a book. However, the twenty-four year old needed to listen to music while he read.

It was a sunny day in London, the perfect day for Harry to go to the book store for a new book. Harry jumped out of bed with a smile, running down the stairs to make breakfast.  He and his lazy flatmate worked out a routine, which was mostly Harry preparing breakfast, lunch and dinner.

He exhaled deeply and went on doing the chores. Harry made sure to sweep the rug in the living room and take out the trash. He takes one final look at his flat before picking up his keys and dashing towards the door.

 _It is book day, nothing bad happens on book day._   Harry repeats his mantra.

The door opens with loud ding as Harry enters.  His eyes catch the owner of the book store, Jay. She was dressed in red overalls and a huge farmer’s hat. The entire thing was odd. She always wore shirts and black trousers. 

“Is everything okay? Your attire is different from yesterday.” Harry stated looking carefully at the older woman,” But I have to say red really brings out your eyes.”

Jay just chuckled and rolled her eyes at him,” Not quite, my son and I had a bet and I lost. My boy forever remains a trickster.” She leaves behind the counter and opens her arms to hug Harry,” You must meet my boy. I think you’ll like him.”

“ Oh no I couldn’t  Jay.”

“Yes you must and that’s final.”

Harry does not try arguing with Jay any farther. He watches as the woman calls out for her son. For all that Harry knows her son could be a weirdo or a creep.

He knows Jay is nice and sweet but meeting her son is something on a whole another level. Harry loves making friends and chatting with people. But he honestly feels a bit force to be nice to Jay’s son.

Harry always hated meeting new people. He felt like they judged him for his obsession with books.  Maybe if met Jay’s son and he liked him, he could get a discount on his books. Harry smiles at that thought.

He hears Jay calling his name vaguely, snapping him out of his thoughts. Harry turns his face to the direction Jay is calling him and sees him.  He sees a man, a very handsome man.

This man looked so manly yet so soft at the same time. He wore a pair of overalls similar to Jay’s.  The man’s hair is gelled back and Harry could not help his eyes to wander the lad’s body.

_He was fit like proper fit._

This bloke could not be Jay’s son because if he is Harry is a dead man. Harry could already feel the sweat forming on his back. He is doing whatever he could not to take off his shirt from this sudden heat.

Jay just stared at Harry’s oddness.  Harry was so caught up in the man standing next to Jay, that he did not notice the sudden grin on her face.

“ Harry, this is my son Louis.” Jay pushes her son in front of Harry. She somehow finds her way at the counter all of a sudden.

Harry feels awkward and Louis feels calm.

Louis looks at the taller lad with a soft smile. He was not stupid he knew his mother was playing match maker. Louis loved his mother for that but he felt sorry for the lad.

Harry felt he was going to pass out and he has yet said something to the man. Should he try to be cool and try to flirt with him or try to talk without looking like a dork?

 Harry does not know why he is acting like this, for all he knows Louis could be straight.

“ Harry, yeah?” Louis questioned smiling at the tall man. Harry feels himself melting at his accent and his arms.

Harry takes a deep breath in. He does not trust himself to talk as yet. Harry knows he will say some dumb shit so he has to gather himself for a moment. Louis watches him and shakes his head fondly.

“Yeah it’s Harry.”

“ My mum talks about you all the time. She calls the beauty and the books.”

Harry laughs louder than he should and mentally face palms himself. Louis leads him to a table with two chairs. It takes Harry a bit of a surprise; he never saw that table before.

“ Mum set out these chairs and table for us. She is a nosey old thing.” Louis answers Harry’s  question that popped up in his mind.

Louis is a proper gentleman, guiding Harry to his chair. He pulls the chair out for Harry who looks down and sits on it.

Harry exhales gaining a sudden burst of confidence to talk to Louis, “ Beauty and the books?  I doubt Disney would ever make that remake and cast me.”

Louis hums at the thought of Harry being a Disney prince.“ I don’t know, Harry. I can see you as a Disney princess with long hair and reading books to children.”

“ Well I do love reading to children sometimes so you are not wrong.”

“ I had a feeling  you have heart of gold written all over you. All you need is a handsome prince at your side.”

Harry glances at Louis before looking away, “ You’re very smooth but I am quite curious with that bet you had with your mother.”

Louis pulls his chair closer to Harry, the pair are almost face to face, “ I flirt with you and you want to find out about my mother. You surly know how to turn a man on.”

“ I was only curious Mr. Tomlinson, that’s all. Can’t a man just ask another man about a bet?”             

“ He can but not when the other man wants to ask him out on a date.”

Harry tries his hardest not to smile at Louis. God, he was so funny and bloody flirt, “ Oh so you want to ask me out?”

Louis just nods and Harry feels that he is going to marry Louis.

**Author's Note:**

> hope you liked it


End file.
